tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Teresa Gallagher
Teresa Gallagher (born on April 23rd) is an American-born British actress, voice-over artist and singer that was a member of the BBC Radio Drama Company and is a recognisable voice for listeners of Radio 4's "Book of the Week" and "Book at Bedtime". She is an award winning audio book reader, most recently reading several new Meg Cabot books and her Bleak House was The Times audio book of the year in 2007. She began her work on Thomas & Friends with Hero of the Rails in 2009. Teresa has provided a host of voices for many hit animation series including "Engie Benjy", "BB3B", "Planet Sketch", "Mama Mirabelle", "The Likeaballs", "Frankenstein's Cat", "The Mr. Men Show", "Pinky and Perky", "Yo Gabba Gabba", "Octonauts", "Dennis and Gnasher", "Noddy", "The Amazing World of Gumball", "Thunderbirds Are Go!" (2015), the English dub of "Elias: Rescue Team Adventures", and a revival series of Teletubbies. TV appearances include "Casualty" and "The Bill", alongside "Footballers Wives" and presenting the BBC TV series "Playdays". Her work on film includes Charlotte Coleford in Mike Leigh’s Oscar winning "Topsy Turvy", Sandra in "The Misadventures of Margaret" with Parker Posey and the Hollywood movie "The Jacket". She also appeared in "The King's Speech" and voiced Mater's computer in "Cars 2". Outside of her acting career, she has her own band called "Arcelia" which will be performing in various London pubs, as well as supporting several other UK-based bands. Voices UK * Emily * Rosie * Bridget Hatt's friends * The Laundry Lady * Some Schoolchildren * The Blond-haired Boy (fifteenth season onwards) * Albert's Wife UK/US * Belle * Frieda * Gina * Daisy * Mavis (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards - US; seventeenth season onwards) * Annie and Clarabel * Judy * Lady Hatt (UK; thirteenth season onwards - US; seventeenth season only) * Stephen Hatt (UK; fourteenth season onwards - US; nineteenth season onwards) * Bridget Hatt (UK; thirteenth season onwards - US; nineteenth season onwards) * The Duchess of Boxford (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards - US; seventeenth season only) * The Teacher (UK; thirteenth season onwards - US; eighteenth season onwards) * The Ginger-haired Boy * The Shouting Little Boy * The Lady with the Big Hat * Station Speaker (eighteenth season onwards) * Some Passengers (Spencer's VIP, The Perfect Gift, Lost Property, and Henry Spots Trouble) * Some Children (The Adventure Begins, Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, Lost Property and Slow Stephen) US * The Blonde-haired Girl * The Blond-haired Boy (Very Important Sheep) Online Videos * Millie (DC Super Friends™ MINIS Mash Ups Origin Story! only) Songs * I Do Like to Be Beside the Seaside (performed) * Will You Won't You (performed) * Be Who You Are, And You Go Far (performed) Filmography Trivia * Gallagher has voiced characters in "The Amazing World of Gumball," alongside Kerry Shale, Rupert Degas and Stefan Ashton Frank; she has also voiced some characters in "The Mr. Men Show", alongside Keith Wickham, Tim Whitnall, Rob Rackstraw and Steven Kynman. Mayra Arellano also voiced on the show. * She, Maggie Ollerenshaw, Jan Page, Jonathan Forbes, Ben Forster, Rebecca O'Mara and Helen Farrall have all appeared on "Doctors". * Gallagher and TUGS actor Sean Barrett narrated Bleak House by Charles Dickens and Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll. * Both she and Joanna Pach-Żbikowska voiced Penny Fitzgerald from "The Amazing World of Gumball" in their respective languages. * She and Bob Golding voiced characters together on "Yo Gabba Gabba!" * Gallagher and Kynman both did additional voices for "Postman Pat: The Movie". * Gallagher, along with Wickham and Rackstraw currently also voice characters in The Octonauts. * Both she and Jarosław Domin voiced Max the Elephant Calf from "Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies" in their respective languages. * She voiced characters from "Dennis and Gnasher" along with Bob Golding, Rob Rackstraw and Keith Scott. * She voiced characters from "Fleabag Monkeyface" along with Jules de Jongh, Bob Golding and Keith Wickham. * She voices characters from "Thunderbirds are Go" along with Rasmus Hardiker, David Menkin, William Hope and Bob Golding. David Mitton had previously worked on the original version of the TV series. * Both she and Nigel Pilkington voice characters in "The Jungle Book TV Series". * She, Steven Kynman and Rasmus Hardiker had roles in "More Stuff". External links * Teresa's Twitter account * Arcelia's official site * SIF's Interview Category:Voice actors Category:People Category:Production crew Category:English Voice Cast Category:Musicians